Unspoken
by Giselle d'Angouleme
Summary: It's Christmas at the Aioya!^^ Everybody's doing a little decorating including Aoshi and Misao! And on Christmas Eve.. Go find out!:D


Authoresses Pre-Fic Shambles:  
Hmm.. Thought it up during class about a week ago.. Hadn't much time to do it coz my sched was so hectic.. But now that break has begun, I've got a clearer mind and a more calm atmosphere to write. And the outcome is.. a Christmas Oneshot.. :D It's a record, actually... Finished it in 7 days.. Which is a week... ^^ Happy reading!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Unspoken  
  
  
  
"Where's my pretty Misao?"  
  
'Huh...?' Misao sat up and looked sleepily out the window at the bright sunshine.   
  
Loud running footsteps came to a halt at Misao's door. She nearly jumped out of her skin as Okina banged the shoji open and came in bellowing, "Come on, Misao! Rise and shine, wakey wakey!" He cackled. "You promised to help out at the Aioya today!"  
  
"Later, Jiya." Misao mumbled sleepily, throwing the covers over herself and lying back down on her futon. "Nonsense, Misao!" Okina laughed heartily, pulling the covers off of the girl and shaking her. "You promised, remember?" He added in a rather sing-song tone. The 19-year-old girl glared at her grandfather-turned guardian, mumbling incoherently. "I didn't hear you!" Okina laughed again and straightened up. "Anyways, Okon and the others are already waiting for you at the kitchen, even Aoshi had kindly helped out." He smiled at the lump on the futon that was Misao and closed the shoji behind him as he stepped out.  
  
'Aoshi...' Misao thought, pulling the covers off of herself. 'Funny my heart doesn't flutter and jump about at the mention of his name... Not anymore...' Maybe she got tired of waiting... or maybe she finally realized that he would never look at her as anything else but a child. 'I still love him though...' She thought as she got up and put on her day clothes only she wore long pants because of the cold despite the sunshine. 'Time for work...'   
  
..Maybe she has matured...  
  
December days are always busy days at the Aioya. They needed more help than usual, leading Aoshi and Misao to help in as well. Okina however, just sits around ordering them what to do acting like a lazy-ass. It was everybody's dream (maybe Aoshi's as well,) to pour a pot of boiling soup over the old man's head or throw some things at him. But they never did, fearing that the man might crumble before their very eyes considering his age.  
  
Misao hated working, most especially during December where customers are crowdy and cranky. She had to store her kunai up at one of the cupboards in the kitchens just to stop herself from pulling it out and throwing them at the rowdy impatient customers.  
  
She took a deep breath and sighed loudly, opening the shoji. "Alright, guys, what should I do?" She blinked dumbfoundedly as a bunch of wreaths were thrusted in her arms.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Help us decorate the restaurant, Misao-chan!" Okon smiled at her and walked off to hang some garlands and ornaments on the candle holders at the wall with Aoshi's help. Misao blinked and looked around, not knowing where to start, holding the wreaths in her arms.  
  
"Need help with that?" A voice drifted from behind her. Misao turned around and smiled at the man. "Hai! Ne Shiro-kun, what are these for?" Shiro took one wreath from the bunch in the girl's arms and hung it on the wall next to one decorated lavishly with garlands and poinsettias by Omasu. "They're called wreaths, Misao-chan. This year, we're celebrating a Western tradition called Christmas." He spoke, moving over to another space of wall and hanging another one. "And wreaths, garlands and poinsettias are Christmas decorations." Misao knew a little bit about the holiday but never pressed to find out more. She took this all in and asked, "But why celebrate it this year?"   
  
"Okina's crazy idea.." Mumbled Kuro who was passing by with some tinsels. Shiro nodded, "It was his idea, yet he doesn't even lift a finger to help out." Misao was about to ask why they even bothered with celebrating this so-called Christmas but held it in as she knew the answer: They want to celebrate it.. 'Must have been Okon's and Omasu's persuasion to push through with it..' Misao thought fondly. "Is there a Christmas tree too, Shiro?" She asked, handing another wreath to him while he hung it on the wall. "Hai," he answered, "It's on the corner next to the bar." He pointed over at the corner where a tall tree sat with garlands and ornaments, tinsels and stars and poinsettias and small candles all lit up.   
  
Misao eyes the tree with wonder. "Kirei.." She whispered. "Who decorated it, Shiro?"  
  
"Okon did.. with Aoshi-sama's help at the top most part."  
  
"It's so beautiful..." Misao mumbled as she absently handed Shiro another wreath, looking at Omasu who had started decorating the wreath next to the one they previously put up. "Aa.. There's another tree at the dining hall, it's much beautiful than that over there though."   
  
"I'll go look at it later when it's time for lunch.."  
  
They continued with their work in companionable silence, each thinking about the upcoming Christmas in a few days.  
  
------------  
  
"Oh it's such a cold day!" Omasu complained. She, Okon and Misao were sitting on the porch just outside the dining hall waiting for lunch to be served in a few moments. "It was nice of Kuro and Shiro to make lunch today though, don't you think so?" Misao commented, looking over at the yard. "It's a good break... We deserved it." Okon agreed. "What I'd give to be in the warm kitchen right about now.." Omasu sighed. Misao and Okon looked at Omasu quizzically.   
  
"Anou.. Omasu, daijoubu ka?"  
  
Omasu was saved from answering the question when Shiro yelled, "LUNCH!" The girls were too busy with their thoughts and conversation that they didn't notice the delicious smell of food wafting from the kitchen, down the hall and in the dining area. "Come on, Misao-chan!"  
  
------------  
  
Misao looked around at the dining hall in awe. It was so wonderfully decorated. It seemed to bring a Christmassy atmosphere not only in the room but throughout the Aioya as well. She even wondered what time they started decorating as she knew a thing like this could take forever to put up; most especially with the walls being put up with greens, garlands and etcetera. She looked up in wonder at the towering Christmas tree at the corner of the room. Shiro was right, it was much more beautiful than the one in the restaurant. Something blue caught her eye at the very top of it. On the very top was a beautiful angel in a flowing silk gown of soft cerulean blue with lace at the hems and at the ends of the sleeves. Its wings were white and had flecks of ice blue in it too. Its halo was gold.. of course and in her hands was a golden star. Misao was mesmerized by the sight of it, not paying the least bit of attention at the cooling bowl of noodles in front of her.   
  
Despite the sun outside, Misao noticed that candles were lit at the table they were eating in, its holders decorated as well. Okina said something about adding up to the effect of the decorations in the room. "Mou! Our supply of candles are going to run out if this keeps up, Okina!" Omasu said reprovingly, holding her chopsticks full of noodles halfway through her mouth. "But it does look good, though." Kuro commented. Misao silently agreed with Kuro, not wanting to be in the bicker, seeing Omasu give the male omnitsu a glare. She absently fingered the leaves of some red, berry-like thing whose name she forgot, thoughts going through her mind about the holiday when a surprised squeak and a chuckle erupted from the seats across her. She looked up to see Okon whose cheeks were flushed and Shiro who was grinning, holding what seemed like small white molded grapes with fern-like leaves in one hand. Okina, who had seen everything, cackled madly. Kuro grinned at Shiro and Omasu stared wide-eyed at the two of them. Aoshi, who surprised everybody by sitting down and having lunch with them, just went on with sipping his tea. "What's that you're holding, Shiro?" Misao asked, figuring that this must be one of those Christmas traditions. She was right. "It's called a mistletoe," Shiro explained. "If a boy and a girl are under it, they're expected to kiss. If they don't, they will be cursed. Yes, even if they are not a couple." He answered Misao's unspoken question. He grinned at Okon who was covering her cheeks in her hands from embarassment.  
  
The weasely side of Misao suddenly set to work. 'Even if they're not a couple, huh.. Maybe I could get Aoshi-sama to... ACK!' The sensible side argued. 'Dame! I'm not doing such a thing like that!' She stared at her empty bowl, guilty of thinking such things. But deep inside, she really wished Aoshi would kiss her.. mistletoe or no mistletoe.  
  
Outside, the first signs of snow had begun to fall.  
  
------------  
  
"Ne, Misao-chan! Get this order to table five."  
  
"Hai!" Misao got the tray of food from Okon and served it at the designated table. Yep.. December days are really hectic. Misao and the others have been working really hard for the past few days keeping their customers happy and well fed.   
  
"Oi! More sake over here!"  
  
She went back to the kitchens and sighed, "Mou.. How tiring.." She grabbed a sake bottle and went to serve it.   
  
"Would you like some tea, sir?"   
  
Omasu poured more tea into the man's cup and went back to the kitchens to refill her tea pot. "Mou.. the customers are as rowdy as they can be.."  
  
"Last year was better," opted Kuro who was frying some fish. "When Misao threatened she'd poke holes in their bodies with her kunai."  
  
"I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Of course you didn't, Misao," Omasu said. "We were to the brink of sanity with their rants last year. You did us a favor."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose.." Misao mumbled.  
  
"Oi! Get back to work minna!" Okina roared. "Why don't you work for a change, Okina?" Omasu grumbled, refilling her pot with tea. "Yeah, you old letch.." Shiro muttered, scooping rice into bowls.  
  
"No way! I've got my pretty girls to keep me company!"   
  
"Riiiiiiiiiighht.." Everyone got back to work anyway.   
  
------------  
  
"Oh, Misao-chan, could you carry this dinner up to the temple to Aoshi?" Okon asked, holding up a wrapped package out to Misao that evening.   
  
"Hai!" Misao said, recieving the square package and stepping out of the kitchen to the snow-filled yard. She looked around in wonder, seeing the snow fall silently to the ground, covering it in white. She smiled to herself. Thoughts were going through her mind... mainly the Christmas holiday itself. She marveled at the kind-hearted person who cared to bring gifts to poor children, and how he became a saint.. and how he started this tradition.   
  
She crossed the snow-filled yard and walked out the gate on to the road towards the temple. She looked around, feeling as if she was in a fantasy world with cold white stuff falling on the surface of the planet. Before she knew it, she was climbing the steps to the temple and opening the shoji to Aoshi's "world". Darkness and the smell of inscense enveloped her as she stepped in and squinted, looking for Aoshi. She blindly walked towards the wall and feeled around for the window latch, she found it and opened, welcoming the silvery moonlight spilling in the room and over herself. She turned around and found him sitting down on the floor and, as usual, meditating.  
  
"Aoshi-sama?"   
  
He turned to look at her through his long bangs covering his eyes. Those eyes so cold and unwelcoming. Everybody wondered how Misao could stand to look at those eyes for long periods of time without flinching. She doesn't even know, herself. She just found that she could trust this man.  
  
Misao walked towards him and offered him his dinner, "Konbanwa! Here you are, Aoshi-sama.. Okon and Omasu cooked it especially for you." She smiled at him.   
  
"Domo, Misao."   
  
She smiled again and got up to leave, "Well, oyasumi, Aoshi-sama! I've to go now.." She closed the shoji behind her and left.   
  
Aoshi looked down at the wrapped box of food. It was always like this, her coming in and greeting him and giving him his dinner, and him saying not more than one or two words to her. Then she'd get up and leave. But she always smiles at him. He always wondered why she smiles for him. 'Don't assume, Shinomori', he berated himself. How can he be sure she's smiling for him? He's not even sure himself that she still loves him. That last thought struck him. Why would he be wondering if she loves him or not? Why would he care? Does he love her? Does Aoshi-sama love Misao-chan? Or does Aoshi love Misao..?   
  
------------  
  
"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire.." Omasu sang drunkenly.  
  
Misao, as well as the others cheered her on. Yep, it's Christmas Eve and the Oniwabanshuu were celebrating. It's well after eleven in the evening. Aoshi was there as well, but was wall-flowering at the moment, drinking his tea at the far end of the room. It was, as usual, decorated with greens and red and gold, tinsels and stars and other decorations. The room was alight in golden splendor as the candles were all lighted in the room.  
  
"Merry Christmaaaaaas.. to yoooooooouu.." The drunken kunoichi finished. Everyone cheered and clapped (except for Aoshi, that is..). Shiro got up and walked to the makeshift stage. Everyone cheered. "Go Shiro!" Misao yelled. He grinned at her and winked.  
  
"On the twelfth day of Christmas my kunoichi gave to me, 12 sharpened kunai, 11 jugs of sake, 10 bowls of miso, 9 onigiri, 8 chocolates, 7 slimy mushi, 6 garden rocks.. 5 kodachis!"  
  
Misao laughed hard, "How twisted!!" Okina yelled and cheered, "Yeaaaahh!!"  
  
"4 pairs of tabi, 3 tiny lamps, 2 mistletoes and a huge kiss from my true looove!" He finished and walked off the stage, grinning. Everyone cheered and clapped enthusiastically. Yup, this party is in full swing alright!  
  
"Come on, Misao! Your turn!"   
  
She got up and walked to the stage, smiling.   
  
"That's my pretty Misao!"   
  
"Go, Misao-chan!"  
  
She grinned and sang, "Do you remember me, I sat upon your knee. I wrote to you with childhood fantasies. Well, I'm all grown up now, and still need help somehow. I'm not a child, but my heart still can dream."  
  
Everyone stayed silent, entranced.  
  
"So here's my lifelong wish, my grown up Christmas list. Not for myself, but for the world in need."  
  
Aoshi watched her from his seat, listening to every word. Had she really grown up? Has she come over her childhood crush? Has he finally admitted to himself that he loves her?  
  
"No more lives torn apart, and wars would never start, and peace would fill our hearts. Everyone would have a friend, and right would always win....." She went on, with her angelic voice.  
  
He was convinced. She's matured and he DOES love her. He took a sip from his cup of tea and stared at her through his long bangs.  
  
"So here's my grown up Christmas list.." She ended the song and grinned at her fellow Oniwabanshuu, cheering and clapping. "Merry Christmas, minna.." She stepped down from the stage and excused herself from the group, needing a breath of air. She stepped out of the room and onto the garden. The snow had stopped falling hours ago, giving the surroundings a white, snowy look.   
  
She sat down on the bench situated under a tree she used to climb when she was younger. In fact, she still climbs it today and would climb it right then and there for that matter, if her kimono wasn't in the way. Yes, a kimono. Okon and Omasu ambushed her earlier in the afternoon and gave her one as an early Christmas present. They also gave her a hair comb to go with it as well.   
  
Misao smiled faintly as she relived the moment when she walked in the room and found everyone stop in their tracks and stare at her. Seeing Okina smile proudly and say that his little Misao has grown up made her smile. She ran her hands over her silk cotton kimono. She liked the combination of colors. The kimono was red with gold and silver flecks, it was as if the artist wanted to shake off the silver and gold paint from his brush. It was all gold at the hem of the kimono, as if the designer dipped it in a pan of gold paint. She had done up her hair in a loose bun, leaving some free strands to frame her face and some loose locks behind her so as not to look too formal. Then she had secured the gold hair comb at the top of the bun, locking it in place. She looked so divine in it. She was snapped out of her reverie when she noticed someone approaching her. She looked up and smiled warmly at Aoshi, relieved that she has grown out of her blushing madly upon seeing him.  
  
"Konbanwa, Aoshi-sama." She greeted. Aoshi merely nodded and sat on the bench beside her. Misao looked ahead of her, rather hurt. She really wasn't expecting him to say anything, but it still hurt her to find him silent and secretive towards her.  
  
They sat there in silence, each thinking about the other.   
  
"It's a wonderful night, tonight." Aoshi commented. Misao nodded, "Hai.. I love it." 'It reminds me of you, Aoshi-sama...' She felt a slight pressure on her hand and blushed, noticing that Aoshi's hand was on top of hers. She looked at him staring straight ahead and moved in closer to him. He released her hold on her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, making her blush even more. He turned to look at her with those piercing blue grey eyes, "You look beautiful, Misao."   
  
Misao was struck speechless. Aoshi actually said she looks beautiful! Her heart was singing "Happy Happy Joy Joy" and her mind was jumping around while her stomach was holding in the butterflies.   
  
"A-Aoshi-sama.."  
  
Aoshi put a finger to her lips to silence her, "Just Aoshi, please." He was sure he's doing the right thing, as his conscience wasn't bothering him. He leaned in, making their faces inches apart, their noses nearly touching. "Merry Christmas, Misao.." Before she could reply, he covered her lips with his own, his hand at the nape of her neck and the other at the small of her back. Misao melted into the kiss almost immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck, filling in the space in between them.   
  
Her wish came true.  
  
Aoshi caressed her hair, thankful that he didn't need a reason to kiss her.   
  
He didn't need the mistletoe.  
  
Noises, cheers and merriments ran through the whole of Kyoto as the clock struck twelve. And it had started snowing lightly. Hearts were rekindled and warmed.. despite the cold.  
  
Merry Christmas, Aoshi...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*OwaRi*~  
  
Notes notes!  
If you hadn't realized.. Hmm.. The main thing here is the snow.. Though it's rarely mentioned.. I leave all the realizations to you all.. ^^ I'm just mentioning a hint.. The one that can understand my clues and the answer wins a prize! (Ummm... a pencil?) Lol.. ^^; Merry Christmas to you all! *poofs back to oblivion* 


End file.
